Modern networked applications can enable customers to access and leverage updates efficiently and at a low total cost of ownership. In many instances, customers can access data from a single modern networked application, for example, from a single business product. For data exchange between different networked applications or business products, data may need to be copied, transferred, or manipulated in other means to be used. For example, customer data stored in a sales order business product may be read and copied or duplicated to be useable in another business application or system. In some other instances, a central database (e.g., held by a third party) may also be used to provide copies of the business data to multiple applications or business products.